My Mother's Touch
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: The lost followup to Flight. After visiting his father in prison, Warren is confronted by his mother and reveals his new power to her.


**Note:**

This was supposed to be the first follow up to "Flight", but at the time I started these stories I had not been able to "make contact" with my vision of Warren's mother yet; the most beautiful of dreams are the hardest to fully grasp.

This resulted in my "skipping" it to go on to "Forged In Fire" (which is technically the SECOND follow up) and "I Promised Myself I Wouldn't Cry But I Lied".

It was during the deep emotional work of "Little Boy Lost" that I was finally able to see her for the first time; the Commander was telling of his friendship with Warren's parents and she appeared out of the darkness like a glowing star.

Technically, this is her first appearance in ANY of my Sky High stories.

**My Mother's Touch**

I arrived home late that night.

I tried to sneak in as best I could, but it was no use.

"Where were you?"

Mom was sitting there in the darkness, like she always did when I wasn't home when she thought I should be, waiting for me.

"I…was out."

"I know that," she said, and I was certain I could see her green eyes glowing in the darkness. Once I concentrated I could also make out her hair from the faint light of the streetlights outside our apartment; it was white as snow, almost like spun moonbeams.

No wonder Dad fell in love with her.

"You went and saw him…by yourself."

"I…" it was no use denying it. My Mom could see through me like a pane of glass.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Now I had no choice. I had to…I wanted to tell her everything.

This was as good a time as any.

"I had something to tell him…something I wanted him to know that would help him."

"What was that?"

"That I love him…" I began.

"Come here."

I moved immediately, but not out of fear. My Mom has never raised her hand to me, even when I deserved it like the time I trashed the cafeteria at Sky High when I fought Will. I felt a need…a desire to be next to her and tell her.

She was sitting in the large old overstuffed chair we have in the living room…Dad's old chair.

I dropped to my knees beside her and reached out to take her hand in mine. I could smell the perfume she wore that smelled like honeysuckle.

Honeysuckle…like Layla.

I held one of her hands in both of mine while her other hand, which could crush a brick to fine powder without effort, caressed my face.

My Mother's touch.

"I know you love him," I can hear the approval in her voice," but you shouldn't have gone alone. If something had happened…"

"Nothing did," I said.

I know a lot of kids my age grumble about their parents still worrying about them, but in the case of myself and the other kids at Sky High, our parents have cause to. Being super heroes, they live in fear of an enemy attacking their children to get revenge. I've never heard of it actually happening though; it's like an unspoken rule or professional courtesy. Even the ones who used to fight my parents either retired or went to fight heroes in other places.

"What is it you wanted to tell him?" She gently brushes the hair from my face with her fingers.

"I…"

"Go on."

Why is this so hard? Is it because I want this to remain a secret between Dad and me? Mom never knew about how he used to take me flying on my birthdays when I was little up until…the Incident.

I can't make the words come out. It's like when I kept trying to tell Layla at Homecoming before Royal Pain attacked that I actually had fallen in love with her while we were trying to make Will jealous. But I knew she could never love me that way.

Then I feel it…the stirring in my chest…like a fierce bird awakening in my body and wanting to be free…to take to the sky.

I look into my Mom's beautiful eyes, wishing they could look back at me.

My Mom is blind.

She has been for years, ever since…ever since Dad…the Incident again. She collapsed…a nervous breakdown. When she finally recovered…she was blind and no one could figure out why…or cure it.

She learned how to compensate…but she had to retire from super hero work. She now works at a hospital helping kids. I think she finds it more rewarding personally than saving the world ever did. She was the one who taught me that all the glitz and glamour of being a super hero was just that…nothing solid. What mattered was really helping people beyond just stopping some giant robot or keeping some thug with powers from robbing a bank.

"Warren, what's wrong? You're trembling."

"I love you Mom," I whisper.

"And I love you, my little firefly."

Firefly. The nickname she gave me after I first powered up. I was so scared of my powers, but she was able to hold me close…quiet my fears. She's as strong and invulnerable as the Commander…some say she's even more powerful than him. All I know is she could hold me without being afraid of any fire I might accidentally start.

"Listen to your power," she would whisper, "it is a part of you few people even know they have. Embrace it, listen to it, learn from it…understand it, and you will understand yourself."

I realize now that I have done just that.

The power to wreathe myself in the flames of my heart…to soar above the clouds with my spirit free…it didn't just come from Dad.

"Momma," I whisper, "I can fly."

"What do you mean?"

I tell her. I tell her how my friends helped me to fully open my heart and finally hear the whisperings within me…to let my passions empower me not for destruction, but for light and beauty. How the love of those around me has enabled me to do this.

Her love first and foremost.

"I can fly."

"Just like your father did with you on your birthdays," she smiled.

She knew.

All this time…she knew.

"I…I wish I could show you."

"But you have," she says, "though I can't see you…the handsome young man you've become…I can hear it in your voice…I can feel your presence filling this room like the light of the sun. My sun."

The tears flow freely with her as they have always done since I was little. I love my mother so much it hurts.

What would everyone at Sky High think if they saw this? Me…big bad Warren Peace, the one guy even Speed and Lash left alone, kneeling beside his mother, crying like a baby. I don't care. When it comes to her, there is nothing else.

"You have to tell them."

"I know…I want to so much…but…"

"But what?"

"I'm…afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Rejection. Being mocked and laughed at. I…nearly hurt these people when I lost it in the cafeteria that first time. Not just Will either. I nearly…I was going to attack Layla, Zach, Magenta and Ethan for just speaking up for Will. They were totally defenseless…I will live with that guilt forever. I tell her all this.

"Then you must tell them," she says, "it is the only way to make amends. From what you have told me they are now your friends, so they must have forgiven you. Tell them, so that they know how much you love them…how much they have helped you. Then you can forgive yourself."

I can't argue with her. I've never been able to. She is peace in more than name.

"Besides,' she smiles, "they have been calling for you. I believe it was Zach, he was very excited about something."

"Probably found a shiny new dime," I grin. Zach gets excited for the littlest reasons. He's such a spazz.

"He left his number, you should call him in the morning."

I think I will. I also think I know just who to tell next.

"Now then," said Mom as she got to her feet, "let's both get to bed. I think you are going to have some very eventful days ahead of you."

She rises as stately as an angel in her white gown with her white hair and green eyes that have been darkened possibly forever. But she can still see so much.

Eventful days…an interesting way to put it.

I must open a heart so long closed to others.

In my room, I remove my jacket and shirt and look for the first time at myself in the mirror as I release the tiniest part of the fire in my heart. I think of my mother down the hall…all she has done and sacrificed for me. Our lives have been humble, yet so rich in certain things. I did not need the love of anyone from the outside because hers was enough.

But now I have that as well. Five people who only a short time ago I never knew existed have become such a major part of my life…my very existence.

They have awakened my soul, and I can see it burning before me in the reflection of the mirror.

I never used to like looking into mirrors…I didn't like what I saw.

But now I see something wondrous…something I never thought I would see looking back at me.

I see the soul of Warren Peace.

I see the soul of peace.


End file.
